tttefandomcom-20200213-history
LNWR Vans
|last_appearance=James Goes Too Far |creator(s)=*David Mitton *Britt Allcroft |country_of_origin= * Island of Sodor * England |basis=LNWR 6 ton refrigerated van |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway= * North Western Railway * British Railways * London and North Western Railway }} The London and North Western Railway Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Biography Thomas & Friends One of these vans was loaded with fruit and vegetables and James pulled the train for Market Day. When James' brakes failed, Percy had to push the train instead. Unfortunately, due to a points failure, Percy and the train were diverted into a siding. He then accidentally crushed the rear of the van and was covered in squashed fruit.Series 3 "Percy, James and the Fruitful Day". One of these vans (along with other Troublesome Trucks) tricked Bill and Ben as to where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening dutiesSeries 3 "Heroes". When Oliver fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when he returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apartSeries 4 "Toad Stands By". A van which was a part of Henry's train once teased him for being scared. However, after some suspicious events happened at Hawin Lake, the trucks became spooked too. They charged forwards, crashed through the gates and hit a landslide. The trucks ran over the rubble and plunged into a ravine belowSeries 5 "Haunted Henry". Another van later encouraged Diesel to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fell off the quay and onto a bargeSeries 6 "The World's Strongest Engine". Some time afterwards, one of these vans was used to transport garden gnomes from the abandoned mine to Lower Tidmouth for the "Most Beautiful Station" competition. Percy bumped into the van and the gnomes fell out; this startled himSeries 6 "Percy and the Haunted Mine". One of these vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents and adventures whilst being a part of the train. Personality These trucks fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:NERVan2.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:NERVan3.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:Nervanroundnose.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces with round nose) Technical Details Basis Despite having "N.E." on their sides, these vans were based on LNWR 6 ton refrigerated vans. File:LNWRNon-VentilatedVanBasis.jpg Livery These vans are painted black. They originally had "N.E." (North Eastern Railway) painted in light yellow on either side. File:NERVan1.png|A van with "N.E." on its sides File:NERVan3.png|A standard black coloured van Appearances |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * Only one model of this van existed. However, the appearance of it has been altered throughout the years and was not always depicted with a face. This suggests that there are possibly more than one type of this van on the North Western Railway. * The van's model was on display at Nitrogen Studios. * The model is believed to have been bought secondhand around the time of the unaired pilot along with the LMS and North Eastern 4 plank trucks. Voices * Kari Tamminen (Finland: Toad Stands By, singing voice only) Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon64.png File:TendersandTurntables8.png File:TheFlyingKipper43.png File:TheDiseasel5.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay34.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay52.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay53.png|Percy's head-on collision File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsBy89.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy18.jpg File:ToadStandsBy19.png|A van confronted by Oliver File:HauntedHenry45.png|A van as part of Henry's goods train File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine25.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine68.png File:JamesGoesTooFar21.png Miscellaneous File:OliverNitrogenStudios.jpg Others File:LNWRNon-VentilatedVanBasis.jpg|The van's basis References Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge